


Three times together.

by alienrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Living Together, M/M, Sickfic, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienrice/pseuds/alienrice
Summary: Two times Seongwoo takes care of Jisung and the third one where both of them tries to take care of eachother.





	Three times together.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok i dont know if the title and summary even makes sense but i just need more ongsung fluffs😩✊ 
> 
> This is kind of a sequel to my first ongsung👀 but if you havent read that one its still okay :)

* * *

1  
  
"It's a great place, don't you think?" Jisung stared at his boyfriend that is currently sitting on the floor, busy arranging books on the shelf. He was sitting at the edge of their newly bought queen-size bed as his attention changes to the sudden lump he felt in his throat. He wanted to help but he feels his arms are falling off from arranging the kitchenware and utensils in the kitchen cabinets earlier.  
  
Seongwoo hums, not that he didn't agree but he was just really focusing on arranging his books alphabetically. When he didn't receive a reply from Jisung, while still sitting on the floor he turned around to look at his boyfriend. Jisung's head was down and he was staring blankly at his lap. A sudden wave of guilt had brushed him. Seongwoo immediately crawls to where Jisung was sitting.  
  
"Hey" Seongwoo called, looking up to peek at Jisung's face, "what is it?" He comtinues asking as he rest his chin on Jisung's knees. Jisung didn't spare him a glance as he stared to the pillow beside him that was still not covered with a pillowcase. They had forgotten to include it when they were buying the necessities for their home.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Seongwoo pouts as he continues hugging the other's legs. Jisung immediately turns and look down to face Seongwoo, shaking his head profusely showing that he wasn't. Seongwoo didn't reply but waited for Jisung to start talking.  
  
"Just...." Seongwoo hums, encouraging his boyfriend to continue. "It's just...are you sure about this? About moving in with me?" Jisung questioned, looking straight to Seongwoo's eyes.  
  
Seongwoo didn't answer him immediately, he sighs, relieved that Jisung wasn't regretting about the thought of moving together. He can't blame Jisung for worrying, because he worries too, not at hesitating to move in with Jisung but at thinking of how Jisung would get bored of him if they spend more time together. His chin was still resting on Jisung's knees as he took Jisung's hands, wrapping them with his and let it stay on Jisung's lap.  
  
"Sung-ie, baby," Seongwoo called sweetly while peppering kisses on Jisung's knuckles before he starts talking, "There's a lot of things that I'm not sure of, a lot of things that I'm worrying about too, but moving in together or living with you is not one of those things. If living with you means I got to spend more time with you, I would be crazy to say no. And I was the one that proposed about living together remember?" Jisung nods slowly at that, remembering the scene when Seongwoo had asked him about living together. It wasn't romantic in any way when the latter asked, they were in the middle of their study date in a coffee shop near their university when Seongwoo casually just said 'i think i would study harder if we study together like this every night, should we just move in together?' and ofcourse Jisung didn't really took it seriously at first because they were even making a joke about it, It wasn't until Seongwoo's 'but real talk, let's move in together' that Jisung smiled and finally said yes.  
  
"Besides, you are my charger, I don't think I can handle another study session without seeing you... so ofcourse I'm a hundred and one percent sure of this." And Jisung finally laughs at that, he was almost tearing up at first but ofcourse Seongwoo just had to make him laugh.  
  
"Why a hundred and one percent?" He asked, smiling widely at his boyfriend's face who was looking cutely at him, it reminded him at that seal plushie Seongwoo had.  
  
"Because my love's spilling for you. It can't be contained anymore, I love you so much--" Seongwoo answered with his dramatic gestures. Jisung immediately cups Seongwoo's face, bending down and kissed him to stop the dramatic acting. He could feel Seongwoo's smile in the kiss. He retracts back to look at his boyfriend again.  
  
"Thankyou, I guess... I just need reassurance." He confesses, the worry had been weighing down his shoulder, so he can't help but felt relieved.  
  
"Ofcourse, I'm glad you are talking this with me and not just worrying about it alone." And Jisung gave him the widest smile while still cupping Seongwoo's face.  
  
"But real talk... I really do love you so much." Seongwoo says, looking ever so serious.  
  
And this time, Jisung didn't need to answer yes because he immediately kiss the other fully on the lips to show his reply, and that he loves him too.

  
  
2.  
  
Jisung woke up in the middle of the night, sweating. His stomach hurts and it feels gassy. He turned to his left, seeing Seongwoo was still sleeping soundly, he got up carefully not wanting to wake up the latter. He successfully got out the bedroom quietly without waking Seongwoo up.  
  
He wanted to get a glass of warm water but there wasn't any hot water left and trying to boil them now will be noisy and he didn't want to disturb Seongwoo's sleep, his boyfriend had finally gotten a full night sleep after spending an all-nighter cramming for a test.  
  
He didn't know what to do and his stomach couldn't stop hurting. Tears eventually came out of his eyes as he lay down prostrately on the kitchen floor. He didn't care about the germs on the floor anymore, he just want his stomach to be okay again. He suddenly had a thought of how It's funny when one would feel an immediate gratefulness to the time when their body wasn't aching, just like now, Jisung kept saying how he wasn't appreciative enough at the time when his stomach wasn't hurting. He kept repeating "please go away" under his breath, hoping that the pain would go away on its own.  
  
Five minutes had passed and he's still lying in that position. He didn't realize Seongwoo had walked in into the kitchen because the pain had intensified and his senses couldn't function well anymore.  
  
"OH MY GO--- JISUNG" he heard suddenly, he looked up to see Seongwoo running to him with a worried face, "what happened?! Are you hurt?!" Seongwoo's voice filled up the space. Jisung simply nods, he felt his body weakening.  
  
Seongwoo immediately gets it when he finally saw Jisung's position, the latter was squeezing his stomach by then and kept belching. He immediately hug Jisung, rubbing circles on his back.  
  
"Baby...let's get you to bed first okay?" He asked, Jisung just nods in his hold while he lifts Jisung up and carried him to their room. He carefully lay Jisung on the bed and wipes of the sweat on the latter's face. Seongwoo went to their cabinet where he place the ointment that is used to soothe stomach cramps. He place the ointment on the bed and went to the kitchen to get a glass of warm water. His heart sinks when he realized Jisung must have tried to drink something warm because there was an empty glass at the kitchen counter but the water boiler was empty. He knows Jisung probably didn't want to trouble him and that made him feel sad. He quickly fill up the boiler and walks in their room again.  
  
Jisung was still in the same position, lines forming on his forehead showing how he is still in pain. Seongwoo sat next to Jisung, taking the ointment that he had left on the bed earlier and smeared it on his palm before making Jisung lie down on his back completely. He lifts Jisung's shirt up until his chest and carefully massage his abdominal area with the ointment. He could feel Jisung's body tensed up at his touch but relaxed after Seongwoo rubs his sides before continuing to massage his stomach.  
  
"What did you eat for dinner?" Seongwoo asks, trying to find the reason for Jisung's stomach ache. They couldn't get dinner together today because his class in the hospital finished late and his classmates invited him get drinks together.  
  
"I went to Jihoon's, we tried the spicy ramen together...." Jisung quietly answers, he knows he could handle spicy well but unfortunately his body couldn't. He just felt challenged at his neighbour, Jihoon, who was also in the same university as them, said that he wouldn't be able to finish the spicy ramen even if he tried to. Jisung actually finished it but the situation he is in now made him regret on taking the challenge. He looked at Seongwoo to see his reaction, and the expression on his face was serious.  
  
"And you didn't drink much water did you?" Seongwoo asked, and Jisung didn't need to answer because he knows he was right. He just smiled weakly at Jisung and gets up from the bed to wash his hand. He got out of the room to take the glass of warm water and a medicine pill for indigestion from the kitchen cabinet.  
  
When he came back, Jisung was already sitting, his back leaning on the headboard and his leg bent, knees on his chest. "Sorry for troubling you, I know you are tired...." Jisung said and Seongwoo didn't reply him, he just gave Jisung the pill and the water after. "are you mad at me?" Jisung asked right after he had downed the pill with water.  
  
"I'm not mad at you Jisung." Seongwoo responds, he took Jisung's hand to hold it, "just... next time, please wake me up if you are hurting... even if it's just a stomach ache or you felt dizzy. I know you don't want to trouble me but please don't bear the pain alone" he continued, remembering how shocked and worried he was when he found Jisung lying on the kitchen floor. He had woken up because he couldn't feel Jisung's body near him. "I can't help but think that when later, something much more serious happens, you won't bother waking me up to tell me." Seongwoo tightened his hold of Jisung's hand, his eyes only staring at their interwined hands.  
  
Jisung stared at Seongwoo for a second, he felt guilty but a wave of relief got him. He retracts his hand and immediately pull Seongwoo to an embrace. His hug tightens when he feels Seongwoo bite his clothed shoulder and kisses it after. "That's for worrying me" Seongwoo said making Jisung giggled. They stayed like that for awhile until Jisung felt he needs to lie down again. The pain has lessen and it's all thanks to Seongwoo.  
  
He rest his head on Seongwoo's chest and Seongwoo envelops Jisung's waist and rubbing his sides.  
  
"I guess I just didn't want you to see me in pain. I won't do that anymore." Jisung suddenly talks, giving a light kiss on Seongwoo's clothed chest. "I'm sorry.." he adds. Seongwoo gave a kiss on his head, and nuzzle his nose on Jisung's hair.  
  
Theres was only silence after, and the only thing that Jisung could hear was Seongwoo's heartbeats and he feels calm just by hearing it.  
  
"I love you so much." Jisung said before he closes his eyes, "I think I love you more, I'm pretty much obsessed with you" Seongwoo tries to joke but Jisung was too tired to laugh that he only let out a chuckle.  
  
"I love you so much too." was the last thing Jisung heard before he drifted of to sleep again.

3.  
  
Their department was close to eachother and since the cafeteria was shared between the two departments, they often get lunch together if their class schedule matched. They would usually sit with their other friends, like Jihoon and Woojin that was in the Pharmaceutical department or Daehwi and Jinyoung from Dentistry. But today they sat alone together in one of the table at the far corner of the cafeteria.  
  
"Your class ends at two today right?" Jisung asked while nibbling on his food. Since Seongwoo was already at the end of his second semester, most of his classes had finished so his class schedule was empty, but unlike Jisung who had to do his practical in the evening at the animal clinic.  
  
"Yeah, do you want me to pick you up later?" Seongwoo offered, thinking that Jisung's classes will probably end late.  
  
"It's okay, I don't think it would end that late." Jisung smiled at Seongwoo, he continues eating until he saw a couple of girls walking towards them. One girl seemed nervous while the other one was looking like she was cheering her on. Jisung immediately changes his attention to Seongwoo when the latter was suddenly coughing. Jisung handed him his bottle of water since he knows Seongwoo never brings his. Seongwoo uttered a small thanks before drinking from the bottle. Just when Seongwoo had finished drinking, the couple of girls had suddenly stand infront of their table, well to be exact, more to Seongwoo's part of the table because they were eating while facing eachother. Jisung already had an inkling on what was about to happen, and he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Uh h-hello, Seongwoo-sunbae--" the girl that was nervous before starts to talk, "do you have some time?" she continued.  
  
"Why?" Seongwoo asked, knowing what this is about. After all the years he had been receiving these, he still couldn't help but feel weird about it. He glanced at Jisung who has an uncomfortable expression on and had stopped eating. He saw the look the other girl's face gave to Jisung, it looked like she was signaling for Jisung to go and that made him mad. Just when Jisung tried to stand up, the girl that had talked to Seongwoo suddenly bowed ninety degrees to Seongwoo while muttering "I like you Sunbae, please go on a date with me!"  
  
Both Jisung and Seongwoo was shocked but Seongwoo quickly told the girl to not bow at him and bowing back at her. He maintained a serious face while telling Jisung to not move.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm kind of in the middle of a date right now," Seongwoo started as he took a hold on one of Jisung's hand, "with my boyfriend." He continued and that earned him a shocked face from the three of them. Well, he and Jisung wasn't really hiding their relationship, but people just assumed they were bestfriends and Jisung just kinda kept it that way.  
  
"O-oh" the girl stuttered, the other girl who had gave the signal for Jisung to go before, looked sorry and immediately apologizes to him.  
  
"Please spread to everyone that I have a boyfriend and his name is Yoon Jisung, and he's mine." Seongwoo adds. Truth be told he had been saying this to every girl that had confessed to him, but it was the first time he said in front of Jisung that he almost got shy after saying it. "And one more thing, i think you should start by introducing yourself first next time, i mean... well to the next guy." He added making the girls flustered. The girls nodded confusely, and excused themselves after.  
  
"Yah, how could you tell them to do that?!" Jisung almost screamed, but realizing they were still in a public space, he lowered his voice down.  
  
"Well, yeah. I'm trying to be nice by giving them a tip. I still don't understand why the news hadn't spread about me being in a relationship" Seongwoo huffed and Jisung just rolled his eyes before saying "Ok Mr. Popular" and continued eating. He didn't want to admit that his heart fluttered knowing that Seongwoo had claimed him as his to other people.  
  
"But real talk, do you go around saying you're single, Jisung? My friends keep asking me to pair them up with you and they wouldn't believe me when I said I'm dating you." Jisung couldn't hold his laughter seeing the pout Seongwoo was making.  
  
"Oh really? Which ones?" Jisung teased, and Seongwoo started sulking, playing with his food. Jisung chuckled while dragging his chair nearer to Seongwoo and the latter tried his best not to care but Jisung could see he was holding his smile.  
  
"Is our baby sulking?" Jisung asked cutely and Seogwoo covered the grin that formed on his lips with his hand.  
  
"Yah.... you can't do that." He mumbled in his palm while resting his elbow on the table and staring at Jisung.  
  
"Do what?" Jisung pretends not to understand, while also placing his elbow on the table and resting his face on his hand. Their faces were inches apart, Jisung almost squealed seeing how cute Seongwoo was with his face red.  
  
"Jisung I swear to god you need to back up or I might attack you right here, right now." Seongwoo warns, holding himself back.  
  
"Why don't you? Why not show everyone now that I'm yours rather than telling them one by on--" and Jisung couldn't continue because Seongwoo suddenly cups his face and kissed him on the lips, and he wholeheartedly accepts it, not caring at the eyes and gasps he heard from the people around them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There was supposed to be one more part but it didnt fit the theme so maybe ill post that one at another time. Thankyou for making it this far😂


End file.
